


Fall of Overwatch(Remade)

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Battle, Blood, Explicit Language, F/M, Love, Love Triangles, Masochism, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My first one was complete Sh*t. It was a... test chapter. Yeah:). This is like ten times better, hopefully. Takes place after Overwatch falls.





	Fall of Overwatch(Remade)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fall of Overwatch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735694) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Info you need to know:
> 
> Gabriel is Reaper. Duh. He's also affiliated with talon 
> 
> Angela Mercy is the main character. It's mostly about her troubles.
> 
> She live in New York with Genji. Genji x Mercy. 
> 
> Soilder 76 gets jelly of Angela and Genji.

Mercy was headed off to work as usual. She worked at the local hospital. It was good enough pay, had good healthcare, and was low key. She and Genji were trying to live normal lives. Well, Genji was staying at home, cleaning, ordering Uber food, etc. The only time he came out was Halloween really, or to visit old friends. He rarely visited Shimada Castle, only when Zenyatta told him to meet him there.

"Goodbye Angela," Genji whispered, leaning in to kiss Angela.

"Goodbye Genji," she replied. "Soon we'll have enough to go on vacation. Stay frugal. Take your medications for your arm. Don't forget to walk the do....."  
"I know honey. You say it everyday." Genji said. "Wait we don't have a dog."  
"I know, I was making sure you were paying attention." She closed the door behind her.  
"Charming as ever," Genji sighed.  
_________________________  
Angela really enjoyed this new way of life. No fighting. No blood. Peaceful. She knew that it wouldn't last forever. The past would eventually catch up to her.

She was strolling down the street. Work was only a 10 minute walk from her apartment. As she was walking down a sidewalk she spotted a flyer for a cruise to the Bahamas. 

_I'm sure Genji would be very intrested she thought_

She was working on making his arm look less mechanical. Put some skin on and maybe skin recovery with her new nano technology side project she had. 

"Do you have spare change" a voice cried out.

it was a homeless person. Angela has a big heart, but she did not have anything to give him. She did not bring much with her. Her purse contained a first aid kit, some medical tubes, and a wallet. It only contained a picture of Genji and a credit card. She rarely has cash on her person. 

"I'm sorry I do not have any money on me." The man did not show his face to her

  _I must look like an idiot holding a pamphlet to a expensive vacation._

She continued walking when the same voice, but a hand went around her throat. She turned around and saw a shadow like figure with a mask choking her. 

" Night Night."

 She woke up lying on the bare cold floor in a dark, claustrophobic cell. 

"She's awake boss." a voice reported. Talon most likely she thought.

"Thank you Mike, go and enjoy the party. Overtime pay will be added." It was the same voice she heard from before. The guard promptly left the prison like area. 

"Now onto you, lovely." the masked figure charmingly stated. Angela tried to move, but was handcuffed and chained to a large boulder. Her legs were tied together, barely able to move them.

"Who am I, heh. I doubt you would recognize me." He, it, proceeded to take his mask off. Underneath was a scarred face, but she knew it. 

Gabriel Reyes.

"My name is Reaper, or as you may know me as..." 

"Gabriel Reyes. What happened to you?" she questioned.

"When you used your Valkyrie for the first time as a test, trying to save me, you thought I was dead. I was not. When Overwatch retreated from the battle, I suddenly woke up. Talon captured me, beat me, humiliated me, made me suffer." He growled at her.

"I'm sorry," Angela whimpered.

"Oh nonono you are not off the hook." He entered the cell.

"I captured you. Now I beat you." He quickly kicked her stomach. Right leg. Left leg. Right. Left. Right. Left. Angela coughed up blood. 

"I'll make sure you won't suffer internal bleeding, but your nanotechnology should handle it." He removed the chains to the boulder but then handcuffed her to the a rope on the ceiling of the cell. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next time on Fall of Overwatch. Reaper beats, humilates, and basically takes away her will to live.
> 
> Kudos, Bookmark, and Comment. I read and track it all. lol cya.


End file.
